


With You Until 'The End'

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Catastrophe, Everything Hurts, Hate to Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am writing this at 3 in the morning, I'll die for you, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Modern Era, Modern!Merlin, Modern!Merthur, Oh My God, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Roommates, The Author Regrets Everything, This is what happens when you spend too much time in the shower, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, be careful, detective!Arthur, flatmates, nurse!Merlin, oh no, shower thoughts, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin, a nurse, just so happens to be flatmates with Arthur, a detective undercover. They first start out as hate, but they eventually grow to learn to like each other. As their relationship progresses, being with each other soon becomes dangerous and puts each on a string of death, but Merlin doesn't have a clue about Arthur.





	With You Until 'The End'

You need to look for depressing love quotes alright ahhahaskjdfksjdfks


End file.
